The present invention relates generally to cotton harvesters, and more specifically to the cotton conveying structure associated with the row units on a cotton harvester.
A typical cotton harvester includes a plurality of row harvesting units transversely supported on a forward lift frame. Each row unit includes harvesting structure for removing the cotton from the plants and conveying structure for conveying the cotton from the row units to a basket on the harvester. Frequently it is necessary to move the row units to service the implement. This servicing usually involves removal of a portion of the conveying structure to gain access to certain areas of the row unit and to permit the row unit to be moved. Such structure, is shown for example in co-pending application Ser. No. 087,073 filed 19 Aug. 1987, and of common ownership with the present application. That application shows a cotton harvester of the spindle type having a plurality of row units, each with upright picking drums and doffer means for directing picked cotton transversely into narrow side suction door structure. An air duct system extends upwardly and rearwardly from the door structure to convey the cotton to the basket on the harvester frame. The row units are mounted so that they may be rolled transversely on the front unit support lift frame so that adjacent row units can be moved apart for access to the areas which require servicing. One problem with such structure is that the air duct system above the row unit must be removed prior to rolling the units apart. Removing the ducts is awkward and increases the time required for servicing the units. Servicing may also require that all or portions of the door structure be removed from the unit for better access to certain areas. This, too, can be a cumbersome and time-consuming task.